This invention relates to certain 1,3-disubstituted piperidine derivatives.
More specifically, this invention relates to 1-arylethyl-3-substituted piperidine derivatives as selective muscarinic receptor antagonists.
GB-780,027 discloses, amongst other compounds, 3-(benzhydryloxy)- and 3-(xanthyloxy)-N-aralkylpiperidines as oxytocic agents, being devoid of antispasmodic activity at the therapeutic doses employed. No N-phenethyl substituted examples were synthesised or exemplified within the scope.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,146 provides N-aralkyl-3-piperidyl benzhydryl ethers having activity as sedatives and in prolonging the hypnotic effect of barbiturates, with only the corresponding quaternary ammonium salts being stated to possess gastro-intestinal antispasmodic activity. Although N-phenethyl-3-piperidyl benzhydryl ether is listed as "a specific compound provided by the invention", no preparative details or pharmacological data are presented and it is clear that the compound was never actually made.